Fred's Wake
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: George attends Fred's wake... And meets a very familiar ghost.


George hadn't wanted to go to his brother's wake, but he went anyway. Inside the coffin, he would see his own face looking back at him. Lifeless and pale. His face, and his brothers.

When he first came to the wake, people had turned cast him pitying looks. He didn't want their pity. He didn't want their sympathy. He just wanted his brother back.

And so, ignoring the other people present, he walked straight up to the casket and looked at his brother. A faint trace of smile was still etched on his face. _How very Fred of you. Dying with a smile._

**_Heey, I look pretty holy down there._** Almost on reflex, George responded.

"You can't steal jokes. It's a rule... Fred?" He looked behind him. Seeing no one, he turned back to the coffin... and a familiar grinning face. "Wah!" _Fred!_

_**Shush. People are gonna think you're loony. **_

_I am loony. _Fred's figure floated upside down. Checking out the person in the coffin with an amused air.

_**I look damn handsome in a tux. You wish you could look this handsome.**_

_We look exactly alike. _Fred cupped a hand around his ear.

_**What's that? I can't ear you! **_

"Don't be a jerk!" George turned around to see a few concerned faces and waved nervously. Fred chuckled and spun in clockwise circles.

_**You said that out loud.**_

_Somehow, I'm fully aware of that._

_**Just checkin. **_Exasperated, George let out a sigh.

_So you a ghost? A hallucination? What?_

_**You don't seem happy to see me.**_

_Of course I'm happy to see you. It's just that you're not real._

_**Says the wizard. Honestly, George, I'm disappointed in you. Did you grow up while I was gone?**_

_You didn't exactly leave on vacation! And I haven't grown up. We swore we'd never grow up... but we were supposed to never grow up together... I miss you, Fred. Everyone misses you. _A hard lump had formed in his throat. His eyes stung. Fred's eyes looked a little moist, too.

_**I'd come back if I could. You know that, right?**_

_Come back now. _

_**I can't. **_His voiced was strained. Pleading. George hadn't meant to make him sound so sad. They stared in silence for a moment. The look on Fred's face was one very close to despair. It felt wrong to see such an expression on his brother's face. He wiped his tears away, and wrapped his arm around his brother. Who cared if people were looking?

_Hey Fred, remember when we-_

_**Lit all those fireworks in Hogwarts?**_

_Yeah, and the look on Umbridge's face-_

_**was priceless!**_

_And then there was-_

_**The swamp.**_

_That was absolutely-_

_**Brilliant. **_They laughed at the memory until tears streamed down their faces. They spoke in unison.

"**We were Brilliant!" **Fred looked as though he was listening to something.

_**George. I have to go now.**_ His brother's reaction to the news was far from well.

_No!_ He tried frantically to grab Fred, but his hands kept on passing through. _You can't go! What about Mom and Dad? What about our brothers? What about Ginny?..._ He continued in a small voice.

_What about me?_ Fred reached over and hugged him. The warmth could be felt, even if the arms couldn't.

_**When did you get to be such a dummy? I've been with you all this whole time. **_Fred placed a gentle hand on his heart.**_ In here._**

_So you're just gonna leave? Just like this?_

_**Just like this *snaps*. **_He disappeared. George looked around him frantically. And then stopped.

_Alright, Fred, where are you hiding? _A voice came from the general direction of his elbow.

_**Bummer. How'd you know?**_

_You've always been transparent to me._

_**Oooh, good one. **_

_I'll leave prank flowers on your grave, okay? I'll visit all the time. I'll even name my first son after you!_

He felt a small pressure on his arm.

_**I told you already. I'm always with you. Now if you'll please excuse me, the ladies are waiting. **_His voice got fainter as if he were walking away.

_Ladies? No one said anything about hanging with beautiful ladies after you die._

_**No? It's really... not that great. Anyway, I better not see you here for another 80 years!Promise?**_

_Of course... Goodbye, brother._

_**...This isn't goodbye. **_George turned around to follow where he sensed Fred's gaze was lingering. His family. **_I wish I could hold them. Tell them a silly joke and act like everything's going to be alright._**

_I know... I guess I'll just have to do it for you. No. _

_I'll do it with you._


End file.
